lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Barghobs (Hobgoblin/Barghest)
Barghobs (Hobgoblin/Barghest) Any hobgoblins born with dark skin are considered to have been born for the express purposes of guarding their barghest overlords. Going through dark rituals when they come of age, they are forever infused with the very essence of their particular barghest leaders. The ones that take to the process become supremely loyal to their lords, despite the fact that barghests will inevitably devour their own guards as new ones become available. However, there are a rare few who, after being altered, innately reject their servitude. These barghobs often become adventurers, trying to find a purpose for themselves that will not involve serving themselves up for dinner without a fight. * Ability Score Racial Traits: The process that alters the barghobs physically increases their strength at the cost of losing their innate agility, and it also radically reduces their ability to connect with other creatures socially. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, and -4 Charisma. * Size: Barghobs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Barghobs are humanoids with the shapechanger and goblinoid subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Barghobs count as hobgoblins and barghests for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Barghobs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Barghobs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Natural Attacks: Barghobs have two short claws that deal 1d4 points of damage each. * Spell-like Abilities: Barghob can use misdirection and levitation once a day each. * Sneaky: Barghobs have a +2 racial bonus to Stealth checks. * Sin Eater: Due to the nature of their creation, regardless of their alignments, barghobs are immune to all spells with the evil descriptor that allow a saving throw. Barghobs have a -4 penalty on saving throws against spells with the good descriptor. Additionally, barghobs are always treated as evil aligned regardless of their actual alignments. Neutral and good aligned barghobs can use an atonement spell to permanently remove this racial trait. Languages: Barghobs begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Barghobs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Infernal, Giant, and Orc. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids